The present invention relates to a wheeled caddy for transporting playing implements and accessories for a game of disc golf, or frisbee golf. Disc golf is similar to traditional golf, except that the player uses plastic flying discs, thrown by the player to an above ground target, which is sometimes called a basket or cage. The object of the game is to throw a golf disc into the target in the fewest number of throws. The player begins by ‘driving’ from a designated tee area and continues toward the target, throwing each subsequent shot from the spot where the previous throw has landed. Finally, a successful ‘putt’ sends the disc into the target. A disc golf course typically contains 18 to 24 holes that may vary in length form 150 to 500 feet.
The popularity of disc golf has grown dramatically over the last several years, and there are a number of disc golf equipment and accessories that have been patented, as reflected in the following U.S. patents, where such patents may help the reader to better understand the game of disc golf:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,455, to Headrick, teaches a pole mounted basket and chain assembly for use with flying disc golf courses.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,654, to Slauf, covers a fold-up golf disc retriever.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,417, to Holgate, relates to a disc golf target designed to provide more consistent disc capture.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,119, to Bloeme et al., is directed to a low profile flying disc.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,032, to Holgate, teaches a flying disc with plural hand gripping positions.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,293, to Tarng et al. covers a general description of the game of disc golf.
Like conventional golf, the pleasure of a round of golf can be enhanced by the use of transportation in the form of a golf cart or pull cart for storing the golf clubs and related items. However, due to the uniqueness of the game of disc golf, no convenient means have been developed to assist the players throughout the round over the many ‘holes’. There have been attempts to provide assistance to different sporting enthusiasts in the way of wheeled vehicles to carry equipment for the desired game. Several of such vehicles may be found in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,930, to Proffit, relates to a two-wheeled cart incorporating an upstanding frame and includes a lower horizontal platform projecting rearward of the frame for supporting a golf bag, and an upper forwardly projecting retractable handle assembly. Opposite side portions of the cart support swingably retractable horizontal supports and one of the supports is designed to have a cooler supported therefrom while the other support mounts a seat cushion. The handle of the cart includes a ball carrier as well as score pad and golf tee support structure and one wheel of the cart includes a resettable distance traveled indicator while the other wheel is axially adjustable relative to the cart.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,559, to Moulton, is directed to an article carrier having a support shaft with a grasping area at one end and a pair of support legs pivotally attached to another end of the support shaft such that in a first retracted position. The support legs extend up towards the grasping area and the carrier is usable as a cane and in a second extended position as the carrier is configured as an inverted “Y”.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,078, to Verrette et al., teaches a golf bag and accessory carrier that serves the utility of a golfer both in carrying his golf bag, carrying his accessories, providing a water resistant carrying compartment, a basket type storage area, a self righting liquid refreshment carrier and a golf ball holder. These structures are enabled while still fully enabling a folding function, to show the golf bag cart to be conveniently carried and stowed in the trunk or back seat of a car. The golf bag cart and accessory carrier provides a carriage and utility area wider than the golf bag being carried, both for stability and enhanced convenience.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,214, to Gregory, covers a cart for transporting various articles, most particularly sporting goods such as ski and golf equipment, that folds into a compact package for storage including a handle folds down and a shelf that folds up and wheels that can be rotated so as to be aligned in a common plane against the frame of the cart.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,635, to Remole, discloses a portable wheeled dolly for transporting a receptacle of articles, such as a quantity of baseballs to a practice field, where the dolly comprises a pair of spaced apart, elongated frame members, and a U-shaped handle engaging respective first ends of the frame members. Hingedly positioned along a midpoint of the frame members is a pivotal platform which functions as a transporting support surface for the receptacle, or as a seat in a static mode. A pair of wheels are provided in proximity to the second ends of the frame members, where the wheels are vertically spaced from the second ends to avoid ground contact in the static mode, but in rolling contact in the transporting mode.
The foregoing patents describe and illustrate different mechanisms that one might employ for use in a game of disc golf, but none teach the specific and complete package of a transporting/storing/seating arrangement for a disc golf aid. The manner by which the present invention achieves the goals hereof will become apparent in the description and drawings which follow.